The Picnic Panic (song)
The Picnic Panic is a song from the episode of the same name, sung by Jon, Garfield, and The Singing Ants. Music was composed by Ed Bogas and lyrics by Mark Evanier. Lyrics Jon: On a sunny Tuesday, we took a little hike Garfield: To deep within the mountains and a lake we kinda like. Jon: We brought along a picnic lunch we thought would last a day. Garfield: Providing that we stop at several diners on the way. Jon: We packed up each necessity and took it to the spot. Garfield: Except, of course, for ketchup which Jon Arbuckle forgot. Jon: The picnic would be perfect. You could tell that at a glance. Garfield and Jon: Unless, of course, we ran into a colony of ants. Ants: Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner We're always here to mess up any day When we're around, every camper gets thinner Cause if we get the chance, we will take your food away Jon: I told my pets we should all go for a run The cat said he would take a nap until we both were done We started running, but one thought had me concerned I warned him not to touch the food until we both returned Garfield: I made a solemn promise not to eat a single crumb And then they both went jogging, which I frankly think is dumb I settled down to have a sleep and practice self-control And didn't notice our lunch was going for a stroll Ants: Oh, we're the ants who plunder and steal We leave each camper hungry and distraught When we're around, you won't get a meal Cause if we get the chance, we will eat the stuff you brought Garfield: I dreamed of eating most everything I saw And woke up with a craving for a sandwich and some slaw But, when I reached, I instead got something weird It seemed as though our picnic lunch had up and disappeared I couldn't find it anywhere, I didn't have a hunch Except that Jon would blame me for the absence of our lunch I knew I was in trouble and I felt the nervous chill And then I saw our picnic doing 90 up a hill Ants: Oh, we're the ants who take your bologna We're always very tedious and shrewd We'll steal the cheese off your macaroni Cause if we get the chance, we will run off with your food Garfield: I hurried after our lightning-footed snack I guess they saw me coming cause they quickly doubled back I followed closely the smell of layer cake And found I took a shortcut that led right into the lake They thought that I'd surrendered just as soon as I got dry But I caught the scent of Jon's banana pudding pie I thought I saw them hiding right behind a bunch of trees But found instead I dove into a hive of honeybees Ants: Oh, we're the ants who leave you starving We'll clean you out, no matter when or how When we're around, don't bother carving Cause if we get the chance, we will take away your chow Garfield: I could just imagine what Jon was gonna say Jon: You promised not to eat the food while we were both away Garfield: He wouldn't understand that I'd attempted to give chase I tried to find their secret stolen picnic hiding place I only found an empty basket underneath a shrub But maybe I could make like I was someone else's grub I did my best to sound just like a BLT on rye And pretty soon they heard it and the ants came running by Ants: Oh, we're the ants who leave you hollow We're on call each day and every night When we're around, you don't get a swallow Cause if we get the chance, we will not leave you a bite Garfield: I thought they'd fallen for my inventive scheme Instead they took the basket and they threw it in the stream I zoomed along the river like a Wabash cannonball The river, I am sad to say, contained a waterfall I sputtered and I struggled and I very nearly drowned It took a lot of swimming, but I made it to the ground I staggered for our campground which was somewhere to the east The ants all celebrated by enjoying quite a feast Ants: Oh, we're the ants who make you diet You may think you can eat your lunch and split When we're around, don't even try it Cause if we get the chance, we will mop up every bit Garfield: When I got back, Jon had finished up his jog He came back to the campsite with the dumb and hungry dog Jon: I had a real craving for some sandwiches and pie The lack of any lunch around did not escape my eye Garfield: He said a lot of angry things it's best I don't repeat I tried to tell him 'bout the ants that took away our meat Jon: I said I thought his story sounded absolutely fake Garfield: The ants came to my rescue and they threw him in the lake Ants: Oh, we're the ants who took your salad We didn't even leave an I.O.U. When we're around, your plans are invalid Cause if we get the chance, we will gobble up your stew Jon: So there we were, many miles from a store Our stomachs all were empty as we stood there by the shore I said "We should head home, for whatever we could find" The cat said we should go ahead, but he would stay behind Garfield: I went to see the insects for a favor they could grant And asked them to accept me as an honorary ant I knew Jon wouldn't understand and neither would the pup If you can't beat an enemy, consider joining up Garfield with Ants: Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner We're always here to mess up any day When we're around, every camper gets thinner And if we get the chance, we will take your food away Onlooker:(spoken) That's the second biggest ant I ever saw! Garfield with Ants: Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner We're always here to mess up any day When we're around, every camper gets thinner And if we get the chance, we will take your food away Category:Songs Category:Music